Time After Time
by xxcandyjellylovexx
Summary: [Tyzula AU] In every life, they are drawn together like moths to flame. In every era, they are doomed to fall in love and then burn to ashes. Yet, despite all of that, two souls by the names of Azula and Ty Lee never stop seeking a happy ending.


Author's Note: This was originally a fourshot for the Tyzula Week prompt "Favorite Song" but I ended up deciding it could be a way bigger story with way more reincarnated love stories than the four I planned (modern day, Wild West, 1950's, futuristic dystopia). They won't be in chronological order and the lifetimes will span from predating history to at the end of the world. It will be _super_ smutty, since it is erotic romance. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Time After Time  
_**

* * *

 _You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
"_ _My Heart Will Go On" — Celine Dion_

* * *

Ty Lee reclined on the sofa with a sucker loose on her mouth, headphones blasting blithe bubblegum pop into her ears, and her fingers glued to her phone as she texted seven people at once. She barely noticed the girl walking through the door, her arms crossed, her golden eyes reflecting irritation. Ty Lee glanced up and that was that; she felt her heart explode and her blood boil.

Who was that? Why was she perfect?

Ty Lee could not tell if she wanted to kiss that girl or _be_ that girl.

She thought she would be painfully alone on this summer trip to the ice-cold mountains. Her entire family loved skiing and hot chocolate and whatnot—and eight votes outweighed one. The hotel was nice enough, but not anything compared to Hawaii or Paris.

Ty Lee jumped up and nearly choked on the cherry sucker. She ignored her friends, shoving her phone in her parka pocket, and walked to the girl. An older man and an older teenage boy were bickering while checking in to the resort.

"Hi," Ty Lee said breathlessly, removing the candy from the mouth. "I'm Ty Lee."

The girl smirked. It made Ty Lee feel infinitesimally small.

"I am someone who does not want to talk to you," said the girl and Ty Lee had never felt so crushed. She was a _stranger_ ; why did Ty Lee feel so strongly about this?

"It's really boring here, huh?" Ty Lee smiled. It worked on everyone, but not on this ice princess in front of her.

The girl shrugged and turned to the teenage boy and adult man. Her lip curled, evidently displeased by their argument. After watching for a few seconds, she turned back to Ty Lee.

"I am Azula, and I want you to take me out of here." Her order sounded like it came from the mouth of royalty, and with her exquisite jewels and flawless fingernails, she might as well be a real princess with heart that could freeze magma.

"Of course I will," Ty Lee said. Azula looked used to it, used to getting whatever she wanted from people. Ty Lee guided her from the lobby and into a lounge.

She could feel the tension in the room and it gave her chills.

Ty Lee could not shake the feeling that she knew this girl. She must have seen her somewhere. Maybe she was famous; plenty of people around here were.

"Have you been on TV or tabloids or anything?" Ty Lee asked, sitting down on one of the plush chairs.

"Sit somewhere else. I want to sit there," Azula said. Ty Lee leapt up, by no desire of her own, and sat down across from Azula. She did not comprehend the urge she had, the palpitations that came from fear and desire both. "And, no, I have not been on TV or tabloids or anything."

She said it snidely. Ty Lee wanted to care about that. Enough of her boyfriends and girlfriends had treated her terribly like that, or been unfaithful, or made her feel unimportant. Capturing the gaze of this stranger made her feel like the most important person in the world.

Ty Lee's only explanation was that love at first sight was real.

"Did we ever go to school together?" Ty Lee asked, although that was a stretch.

"Not that I know of." Azula studied Ty Lee intently. It brought a blush to her cheeks and a soft, genuine smile to her lips. "But you do look familiar, I will admit."

Ty Lee nodded. She brushed her hair behind her ear and listened to the girl talk.

She spoked so beautifully.

* * *

They walked towards Ty Lee's room after Azula told her father she was going to be with her new accomplice instead of her warring brother and father.

Ty Lee expected a movie or something.

But the moment she shut the door, the perfect girl studied Ty Lee for a moment and unzipped her jacket, and unbuttoned her dress and let it fall around her ankles.

"I think you're hot. Why not do this?" Azula said, as if she had done it with a thousand people. Maybe she had, and Ty Lee felt a jealousy she should not have over a stranger.

There was probably something wrong with the ice princess, but Ty Lee wanted to melt her. She wanted to take Azula up on the unusual offer. So, Ty Lee looked up at the nude girl.

White hot desire tore through Ty Lee at the sight of her naked and glistening skin, the perfectly round swell of her hips, the gently curves of her waist, her hardened pink nipples. She looked like a statue with that cold expression and gorgeous ivory body.

"Well, you look excited." Azula smirked.

The smugness in her voice spurred Ty Lee into action.

Unconsciously Ty Lee licked her lips, wanting nothing more than for Azula to shove her against the wall and claim her as her own. Ty Lee wondered what it would feel like to kiss her lips, and thought for a moment that she _did_ know how.

The girl in front of her was a memory from a dream, hazy but tangible at the same time.

"Are you hourly?" demanded Azula and Ty Lee walked to her, light and graceful on her feet but grounded by the desire dripping down her thighs.

When she touched the ice princess, she felt fire on her skin, but her expression was still cold. Ty Lee kissed her and gently tugged on her, prompting Azula to pin her against the wall.

Her hands instantly found purchase on her lips and she squeezed the soft flesh before pressing her hips into hers. A moan fell from her perfect lips and so Ty Lee eagerly attached their lips.

Ty Lee kissed her with everything she had, the pain of her back pressed harder and harder on the wall unnoticeable. Azula nipped at her bottom lip until Ty Lee opened her mouth and let her in.

Ty Lee was desperate for her. Every kiss and touch and squeeze of Azula's hands felt like fire searing and branding her skin. The ice princess must feel it too because she responded with an eagerness she did not have before. Ty Lee threw her arms around Azula's neck and let her shove her tongue deep in her mouth.

Azula felt so warm under her fingers, her naked skin as soft as expensive silk. Her hands could not stay still and she ran them up Azula's back, down her arms and over her sides. Yes, this felt right, like something Ty Lee had waited a lifetime for.

Ty Lee's hand moves up and toys with her nipple as Azula's mouth found her pulse point, running the flat of her tongue along the bare flesh. Ty Lee let out a beautiful cry of passion that resonated deep in her bones.

Azula kissed her way up Ty Lee's neck. Another cry escaped her lips.

Ty Lee pulled away slightly, dropping her hands to Azula's waist. Their eyes met and Ty Lee saw recognition in Azula's eyes, a warmth that never existed before this moment. Slowly, Azula leaned in until their lips were only an inch apart.

"Tell me what you want…" Ty Lee whispered, unsure where the words came from. Somewhere deep inside of her.

As if her breathy voice, pulled the words from Azula, she whispered, "I want to take you."

Ty Lee nodded and she surged forward. That smirk was still on her lips, as if painted there by the most talented artist in the world. Ty Lee began to struggle against her, but she did not really want to fight. She wanted to be here forever.

Ty Lee removed her closes, exposing her bare breasts to those rapidly warming eyes. Azula captured one of her stuff nipples in her hot mouth. Her fingers drew patterns along Ty Lee as they wove their way to the hotel room bed.

Involuntarily, Ty Lee thrust her hips into her, but she was too busy pulling away from Ty Lee's breast, seeking out her lips and then lying down on her back.

In any other situation, Ty Lee would feel in control now. But she did not. She felt like she was under a puppetmaster's spell. Azula's eyes were smoldering, her naked body glistening with sweat.

Ty Lee leaned down and kisses her lips once before venturing downwards. Her lips grazed Azula's neck, collarbones, breasts, stomach and hipbones.

She sat up slightly, fighting the hypnosis.

"Can we be friends?" Ty Lee asked.

Azula smirked and snickered, but Ty Lee did not feel embarrassed.

"I would like to be friends, if you want, but I really doubt this is going to last for long," Azula said.

"Well, friends for a week, how about? And we'll see from there." Ty Lee smiled.

"I would like that too."

Ty Lee's heart warmed and flew like a butterfly. She looked away from Azula, nervous again, and in seconds her head was between her legs. Azula bucked her hips into her and she clamped her lips around her clit and was encouraged by the cries of pleasure.

Without warning, she shoves two fingers deep inside of her new friend.

When she curled her fingers, she reveled in Azula tangling her hands in her hair. Her back arches high in the air and a feeling of accomplishment washes over Ty Lee as Azula rode out her orgasm.

Azula fell back to the mattress, breathing hard.

Her body was covered in sweat and every possible inch of her was pressed into Ty Lee. Ty Lee looked up into her eyes and smiled.

Ty Lee knew those eyes. She just didn't know from where

But she did know that she loved the way they were looking at her.

The ice princess had melted and now was the fire princess.

"Let's stay like this forever," Ty Lee whispered as she rolled onto her back. "Forever this way, right?"

"Right," said Azula.

They couldn't. Azula had to find her father. Ty Lee had to play along with her stupid family's skiing.

Ty Lee never spoke to the girl again and never found out where she knew her from.

She pursued the sensation of that night and never found it again.

It was once in a lifetime but lasted a lifetime too.

* * *

Author's Note: The next three have a bit more plot, but still are mostly smut. This is erotica, after all. Please review, I love reviews.


End file.
